Second Dwarven-Belkan Conflict
The Second Dwarven-Belkan War was the ultimate culmination of a long-standing rivalry between the larger factions of the Fifth World. It was fought between the Dwarven Empire and Belkan Empire after a series of less intense conflicts and diplomatic actions that had eliminated the main regional rivals of each realm: the Dwarven Empire dominated the western territories of the world and had achieved this through the elimination of minor infringing factions such as Arenland and Albion, while the Belkan Empire had used diplomacy to absorb towns and villages into an expansive - but heterogenous - cluster of peoples. Inactivity had plagued many other smaller factions. Eventually, the only contestants for complete influence and power were the Dwarves and the Belkans. Prelude Belka was engaged in diplomacy with the town of NewFortington for its annexation. Upon seeing this, the Dwarven Emperor, Hilary_Duff, demanded that the town instead join the Dwarves. The town offered to do so if Belka refused to allow its addition to the Belkan Empire. This was taken as an afront to the Dwarven Empire, so war was declared on Belka as a show of supremacy. It might also be noted that the Dwarven Emperor had been drinking quite heavily... Preexisting factors complicated the availability of diplomatic routes to peace: the Dwarves and the Belkans had fought a largely inconclusive war early, in the settlement phase of the world and the Dwarves held the firm belief that any total confrontation would assuredly result in their victory. Factionalism was highly influential ideologically in Dwarven ranks, driving many members to eventually accept the war. Battles Battle at the Base of Uratoren Mountain Range The first battle between the Imperial Dwarven Army and the Belkan Imperial Army took place shortly after war was declared. Mustering a force of about seven soldiers, Belka went north and engaged the Dwarven forces East of the Dwarven town of Nogrod, at the start of the Dwarven mountain range of Uratoren. Belkan forces were armed with a mix of chainmail, diamond, and iron. The Dwarven forces were composed differently, being primarily armed in diamond, but with the Emperor in iron and one archer in leather. Ditronian commanded the Belkan unit, whilst Hilary_Duff lead the Dwarves. Both forces began to engage at the base of the mountain, firing at one another. The Belkan force was protected partially by a forest, so Dwarven soldiers moved forward to engage in closer quarters fighting, deploying lava to ward off the numerically superior Belkans. The battle then broke down into two sections, with the Dwarven Emperor fighting from his right flank and the Belkan Emperor from his own right, placing them on separate sides of the combat taking place. On the Dwarven right, the Belkan left flank had a slight numerical advantage, but found themselves unable to break the more heavily clad Dwarven forces. The broken terrain served to weaken the Belkan rush, whilst Dwarven forces rallied around the Emperor and held them off. The Dwarven left was engaged in combat against the Belkan Emperor and the combat there would eventually result in the Belkan right flank crumbling, but the Dwarven forces on that side would also be destroyed as the Belkans pulled off their other flank to clean up the Dwarves in that area. The rest of the battle was a drawn-out affair, with the Dwarven heavy infantry working in coordination with the single Dwarven archer in leather, using him to pick off enemies whilst the Belkans were engaged. The Dwarven Imperial Guard, lead by its Commander, Selukon, fought honorably alongside the Emperor until the battle was concluded, giving his own life to acquire victory. The final toll would be five dead Belkans to three dead Dwarves, with Belkan forces retreating for the time being. Second Battle at the Base of Uratoren Mountain Range Belkan forces began gathering in the Adventureworld City, so Dwarven forces also began to assemble near the Uratoren Mountain Range again. The Dwarven force was primarily armed in diamond, with a smaller contingent of iron wearers and a single leather archer again, with nine at first but later ten soldiers. The Belkan host came armed with a mixture of iron, chainmail, and diamond soldiers, as well as two cavalrymen, numbering at thirteen total. The Belkan force was a mish-mash of levies and auxiliaries from the Belkan Empire's numerous cities, being closer to militia than hardened fighters, with only a small core of veterans to stiffen the ranks. Meanwhile, the Imperial Dwarven Army was composed of veterans of multiple wars, all with military experience. Eventually, the Belkan Emperor Ditronian had gathered sufficient forces, they moved forward at the North Portal and began chasing Jeregor, who was positioned there as a scout. The Belkan force moved up toward the mountain range and the Imperial Dwarven Army moved out from behind the forest and launched themselves forward for a melee battle, deploying lava as ever before. During the initiation of combat, Prugundians joined the Belkans and began fighting the Dwarven force. The battle at first seemed to go in favor of Belka and the Dwarven force fell back, with the battle lines giving way to open and broken-ground skirmishing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5M5hFzHv8Y&feature=youtu.be At this point, Belkan discipline and organization went out the window, with Belkan soldiers chasing in small groups after single Dwarven soldiers, while the Dwarven force began to overcome their otherwise outnumbered or outfought enemies. The Belkan force was then pushed back toward the North Portal Safezone, taking casualties, while the Dwarven host regrouped to the South, moving over the river. The Belkan host reassembled and began trying to ford the river, with both sides engaging in archery, but each side being mostly in heavier armor, resulting in little damage being done. Eventually, the Dwarven force would withdraw to the North side of the river, hoping to gain their tenth soldier at this point and one who had fallen in the earlier part of combat. While that happened, a single Dwarven archer was caught running into Belkan lines, costing one casualty for the Dwarven side. During this, the Dwarven force retreated again, going back to their original position at the start of the entire battle. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3ukXDgUI8I&list=UUgL8r_vEWV_BDDN5wUzEP9w The Dwarven force was regrouped and the Belkan host appeared to have replenished some of their number and it attempted an attack up the mountain, but was repulsed without loss. The Belkan Imperial Army then attempted to outmaneuver the Dwarven force, moving around the mountain, but eventually would position themselves just below it on the opposite side, toward the West instead of from where they came, at the East. Finally, the Dwarven Emperor regrouped his forces and resupplied them. With the battlecry of "KNAI," the Dwarven force rushed down the mountain and the Belkans immediately tried to flee, hugging the river, but many were caught and slain on the retreat. The Belkan force went through the portals to the South, toward the town of Thapsus, and the Dwarven soldiers followed, cutting down some in the desert, despite the brave attempts of a lone Belkan cavalryman who tried to slow them with horse archery. The Dwarves would finally reach Thapsus after slaying some routing Belkans and charged forward, catching the remaining Belkans offguard, who were in the process of regrouping. The Dwarves pushed against a half-built fort in Thapsus and slew many in the city. The Imperial Dwarven Army marched out of the city and regrouped at the Uratoren Mountain Range, slaying a few lone Belkans along the way who attempted to scout or harass the force. The battle ended decisively, with two Dwarven deaths and a multitude of Belkans dying, leaving the Belkan Imperial Army reeling.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Os8U2nKf-g The War Ends The Second Battle of the Uratoren was a complete disaster for the Belkans, who then only logged on in thin numbers and avoided their own lands, as evidenced by Dwarven raiding parties that came up short. Maxeth, a Prugundian volunteer for the Belkan cause, enjoyed some success fighting the Dwarves in their own territory but these and other attempts at guerilla warfare were fought off with increasing efficiency through active patrols and other tactics. Ditronian was unable to return to lead Belka and eventually accepted defeat. Aftermath With the Belkan Empire broken, the Dwarves remained the uncontested dominant power of the Fifth World, marking a high point in their Sixth Era. However, activity had tumbled by the end of the war across all factions and not even the enduring efforts of some of the Empire's members could reverse the trend. Soon, the Fifth World had faded into history.